1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for securing an add-on to a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of such a device is known from DE 102 08 505 A1. The prior device has a head part provided to rest on the support and comprising laterally protruding bearing portions that rest on the support in the intended arrangement. Also present is a foot part that is provided to be inserted in an insertion opening formed in the support and has a back wall which, in the arrangement where the foot part is inserted in the insertion opening, is disposed opposite the edge of the insertion opening. The foot part is further configured with a front wall which is connected via a bent-back portion to the back wall and extends in angular relation away from the back wall and toward the head part, and which, in the arrangement where the foot part is inserted in the insertion opening, engages, by its free end proximate the head part, behind the edge region of the support that rims the insertion opening.